


Yuuzaidesu (Guilty)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Clumsiness, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuya was nervous.It was a weird feeling for him, especially at times like these.But now, he knew he really had done it.





	Yuuzaidesu (Guilty)

That morning, Yuya had woken up willing to do something.

They had the day off, and both Yabu and Hikaru were still sleeping; when that happened, Yuya used to make all that stuff around the house that got put off, knowing that neither of them was going to – maybe Yabu if forced to, Hikaru only if threatened.

So he had gotten up, he had had a quick breakfast and he had started tidying the apartment up.

He had done the kitchen and the living room, avoiding the bedroom so that he wasn’t going to wake the other two up.

He had checked the time; it was still a quarter to ten, and he didn’t want to rest yet, so he didn’t really know what to do while he waited for them.

He eyes up the storage closet, smiling.

That was definitely going to keep him busy for a while.

 

~

 

Yuya was nervous.

It was a weird feeling for him, especially at times like these.

But now, he knew he really had done it.

When he had resurfaced from the closet, he had found Kota and Hikaru at the kitchen table having breakfast.

He had joined them stealthily, sitting next to the elder trying to go unnoticed.

“Good morning, Yuuyan.” Yabu said, while Hikaru just waved, still looking sleepy.

“’morning.” he replied, trying to look at ease.

They kept quiet for a while; just once he was done with breakfast, Yaotome raised his eyes on him.

“What’s wrong, Yuya?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

The other stared back at him, biting on his lip.

“What makes you think that there’s something wrong?” he replied, feigning nonchalance.

The younger frowned, shifting the chair enough to get close to him.

“Because on a normal day you don’t shut up a moment, while since we’ve woken up you haven’t said a word. And, anyway, you’re a lousy liar.” he explained, while Yabu raised his eyes on them, curious.

Yuya kept his eyes on Hikaru’s for a moment, then he got up abruptly and ran toward the closet.

Yaotome stared at the spot where the man had been sitting, then he made as to follow him, when he saw him come back.

He didn’t get in; he stayed on the doorframe, hands behind his back, clearly hiding something.

“Hikka...” he murmured, sorrowfully. “I'm sorry, I really am. I didn’t mean to, I... it’s been an accident!” he said, whining.

The other looked confused, and moved toward him with small steps.

“Yuya... what have you done, exactly?” he asked, cautious.

The elder took a step forward, moving from the doorframe. Behind him, an indistinct shape that became clear only when the man stretched his arms in front of him, showing what he had been trying to hide.

Hikaru held his breath.

They kept quiet for a few moments, the silence almost unreal.

Then Yuya saw his boyfriend’s face turn to red, and he took it for a really bad sign.

He backed off instinctively, being uselessly cautious with the broken fishing rod in his hands.

“Takaki.” the youngest of them hissed. The other didn’t let him talk, and rushed to explain.

“I’m sorry, Hikaru. I wanted to put some order to the stuff into the storage closet. It seemed like a good idea. I'm really, really sorry, I didn’t mean to.” he blabbed, so fast that the other two could barely understand a word he was saying.

“Takaki, that’s the first fishing rod I’ve ever bought. It’s costed almost twenty thousand yens, and I’m very fond of it.” Yaotome explained, his voice seemingly calm. “Can you explain to me me how the hell you managed to get it into this state?” he added then, now visibly angrier.

Yuya lowered his eyes, both embarrassed and apologetic.

“Well, I was trying to sort through all the stuff piled up there and... I don’t really know what happened, I must’ve taken a misstep and... I fell on top of it.” he murmured, his voice barely audible.

Hikaru brought his hand to his own face, brushing it hard.

“Why do you have to be such a klutz?” he whined.

The other was about to apologize for the tenth time, when he was distracted by a muffled sound.

They both turned at the same time toward the table, seeing Yabu bring a hand to his mouth to mask the sound of a laughter.

Yaotome stared at him, arching an eyebrow.

“Do you think it’s funny?” he asked, cold. Kota clenched his lips, trying his hardest not to laugh; he shook his head, but it was clear he was lying.

Yuya stood next to the younger, tilting his head.

“It’s not funny, Ko-chan.” he remarked. Yabu stood up abruptly, he stopped laughing and pointed at him.

“Hey! You shouldn’t even say anything, you’re the one who’s broke the fishing rod!” he complained.

Takaki turned the other way, looking haughty.

“At least I'm sorry.”

Yabu shrugged, looking at them in a way that he hoped looked apologetic.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh about this tragedy.” he said, without even trying to hide the sarcasm. “It’s just that the two of you are funny when you argue.” he explained.

But from the way they looked at him, he was sure it wasn’t the right thing to say.

At all.

 

~

 

Yabu dragged his feet, his eyes fixated on the sidewalk.

Shibuya was definitely too crowded and noisy on Saturday afternoon.

Dai-chan, next to him, seemed to be at ease instead.

“So, let me see if I got this straight.” he said, looking puzzled. “Yuya’s broken Hikaru’s fishing rod, right?” he asked.

The elder nodded briefly.

“And you were sleeping then, so it’s not your fault in any way, right?” he went on.

Another nod.

“Then can you please explain to me why you have to be the one to buy a new one since he’s the one who broke it?” he asked, frowning.

Yabu shrugged, looking miserable.

“Because I always miss a chance to shut the hell up.” he said, resigned.

Arioka chuckled and kept walking next to him until they reached the tackle shop they were looking for.

As bothered as Yabu could be by the way that morning had gone down, he couldn’t hold back a smile thinking about Yuya and Hikaru.

If being put in the middle of their fights was the price to keep being with them, then he would've willingly paid it.


End file.
